A Hunter's Tale
by Star's Roaring Blaze
Summary: When cousin and new hunter, Aero comes to Moga Village, Gale is delighted to see her. But when something goes wrong during a hunt,things take a slightly nasty turn for the worst. How will the duo cope with this and the new changes surrounding them? This is their tale...


A/N: OMG! Surprise fanfic! Surprising I know but all the same awesome!

So yea anyways, this story is based off the my brother's and my characters from the game(though I'll have to check back often because of armor, accessories, items, weapons, etc.). Plus my cousin decided to add her fair share of a hunter into the mix :D.

This may also contain other monsters from other MH games so look out for a random Narga if it's in here(crap I gave a spoiler oh well XD)

Now the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: ...If I did own this, Rathalos would be a lot less cheap then he is now.

* * *

A Hunter's Tale

Chapter 1: Into the Wild

It has been one year since the hunter, Gale, stopped the Ceadeus from destroying Moga Village, a village that lived by the sea and the forest. Today however, was a special day.

There have been rumors about that a new hunter was coming to stay at the village, but didn't know who was coming to stay. Gale guessed it might be his cousin, whom he had persuaded for her to come here. But she was still in training at the time and could not go with him. She was a slight wuss, but she was brave at times. Gale knew she could be a great hunter if she got over her slight fear of hunting big monsters.

Everyone was in the village square now. The village chief and the chief's son were in the tent where the newcomer was. Time seemingly slowed as they waited.

Then, they were asked to move back to give the newcomer some room. As they backed up, the chief said, "This is Aero, our first female hunter!"

Everyone clapped has she stepped out into open view. Gale had to say, she had some good armor on, though she had the same weapon when she first started to train, which was the Chieftain's Great Sword. She had Rathian armor on, which was green and looked like a spiky version of a dress. She had dark skin, silver hair, and topaz eyes. Aero had a nice and caring personality (with the exception of her wussy side as Gale called it), and very intelligent.

Gale was a somewhat opposite of her. He at that moment had Rathalos armor on, which was red and looked similar to Aero's, only more masculine in stature and slimmer than hers. He was a no nonsense person nonetheless, but he had his fun moments in and out of battle, and somewhat of a patient person(Aero was somewhat impatient). He had the same colored skin, somewhat long hair, and dark brown eyes.

After the clapping calmed, everyone went back to what they were originally doing. Gale decided to talk to her cousin and catch up on any news.

"So, how's it been, Aero?" Gale asked.

"Well, it's been doing quite fine actually," she replied. "I'm about to get the Bolt Axe as soon as I get another Lagiacrus Tail."

Gale nodded. He remembered his brother, Jet, had trouble at first slaying the sea beast. But Aero had given him what the Lagiacrus's weakness was and was able to stand triumphant against it. Gale didn't nearly have that much trouble with Lagiacrus, but it was still tough to beat.

"So are you saying you want to go out and fight a Lagiacrus?" he said.

"You bet!" she replied, ecstatic. "I just need to change armor sets."

Going to her hut (which was next to Gale's), Gale sat outside the entrance to Moga Woods and polished his one of his favorite weapons, the Sinister Saints. It was different from other switch axes, because in axe mode, it was a demon's wing, but in sword mode, it turned into an angel's wing. He pondered over why he liked it so, but at that moment, Aero came out of her hut with new armor, which was Lagiacrus armor. It was the color of azure and extremely slim, like it was built for swimming. She also had the Wyvern Blade "Fire" which was of the fire element, Lagiacrus's weakness (and also the element of Gale's Sinister Saints).

"You ready?" Gale asked, getting up.

"Yea!" Aero said, excited and they went out in the woods.

Several minutes later, Area 10, noon…

Finally getting to Area 10, the two of them stopped to rest from running. They had almost had a close encounter with a Rathalos, a red wyvern that was really strong. They had set up a shock trap so they could easily sever the Lagiacrus's tail. Afterwards, they'd bring the tail back and make a quick getaway.

After what seemed like hours, it finally jumped out of the water and onto land. The Lagiacrus was a dark navy blue and looked quite elderly by appearance of it's moth eaten body. It had four webbed feet, a long tail, horns, spikes on it's back (in which it generates electricity from), and yellow eyes. It was quite large.

It dragged itself across the sand, not noticing the two hunters behind the rocks. Suddenly, they heard a yelp. The trap had worked!

Running, they got to work on it's tail and managed to sever it in a just a few minutes. The trap just exploded and the monster was freed afterwards.

Just as Gale and Aero were hauling the tail up onto their shoulders, the Lagiacrus' gave a mighty roar, making them drop the tail and cover their ears.

Taking advantage of this, it quickly dragged itself over to Aero and grabbed her in it's alligator like jaws, then jumped into the water.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Aero has been kidnapped! What's a cousin to do in a situation like this!?

Find out next chapter!

BTW: Jet was my brother's old character on our old Wii before it failed to read Wii discs. Luckily we got a new one (it's a BLACK Wii too!:D)so more MH3!

And also: I did not name Aero after Aeropostle. Just on a side note so people won't ask.

Anyways, Read and Review! Love the Feedback!

~Starblaze


End file.
